A Mission to Remember
by Angelfaith19
Summary: Komui will send Lavi and Lenalee on a mission together. And because of that, many things will happen to them, even developing feelings for each other! Lavi x Lenalee fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to make another fanfic. It's just, I'm so busy with my studies and didn't have time to make another one faster. But, here is another fanfic about LavixLenalee, and I hope you guys would like it.

And, the other reason I didn't make up another fanfic is because I'm running out of ideas already! So, please review and if you can please give some ideas about my fav. couple ( Lavi x Lenalee). Just need a little help.

Oh, and sorry for the wrong grammars used. English is not really my main language. But, I hope you'll enjoy!

**A Mission to Remember (**Chapter I**)**

Lavi was lying on his bed while staring blankly at the ceiling. It's just six in the morning and it's still dark outside. He tried to close his eye again and again to continue his disturbed sleep but he just can't. He kept thinking about her, Lenalee. He is so madly and deeply in love with her.

He didn't know whether he should tell Lenalee that he likes her or just stop his fantasies about her. He wanted to tell her but he just didn't have the courage for it and he thought that she might reject him. And maybe because of that, she might always ignore him and that would be the end of their friendship. He didn't want that to happen. So, he decided to hid his feelings just only for himself.

He was suddenly interrupted when his stomach made loud noises. He decided to go to the cafeteria to eat something. He stood up and turned the door knob.

He's too lazy that time to put on his bandana. He had it on his neck which made his hair fell perfectly. When he opened the door, he was a bit surprised to saw Lenalee, right in front of his room. Lenalee was surprised too. She was exactly in front of his room when he was about to come out.

"Le-Lenalee. G-good m-morn-ning." Lavi stuttered as he closed the door. "_Man, it's so early for her to be awake now', _he thought' He made a wide grin and scratched the back of his head. His cheeks turned into a tint of scarlet. He turned away from her to hide his blush.

"Lavi... Good morning." Lenalee smiled back at him. She noticed that his bandana. His red hair is down but it neatly fell on his face. Lenalee blushed a little by her thought. _He's just too cute! _She stopped then asked, "Lavi, is there a problem? What's the matter? You stuttered in your words." She held Lavi's shoulder so that she can see him. She then put a hand on his forehead to know if he has a fever.

"You didn't have a fever, Lavi. What's wrong?" Lenalee asked in a very worried tone.

"Lenalee, I'm fine. Don't- don't worry about me, I'm okay." He told her. He thought that he convinced her with his alibi, but, she's still a little worried.

"You sure you're fine, Lavi?" She asked again once more with a frown.

"Absolutely!" He answered back with a wide grin on his face.

The two remained silent about a minute but the silence was broken because of Lavi's stomach growling again. Lenalee was surprised but giggled after awhile. Lavi also laughed with her as he scratched the back of his neck again.

"Eh? S- sorry 'bout that. I'm still not having breakfast." He said shyly. He turned a little red again.

"Hmm? No, it's okay. I understand." She said in a cute way that Lavi turned redder again. "I'm still not having any breakfast and was on my way to the cafeteria. If you want, you can come with me."

"Really? Sure, it's a pleasure!" He grinned widely as they made their way to the cafeteria.

The two laughed along the way by Lavi's story of how poor Allen-kun slipped at the stair while he's walking downstairs. Lenalee really felt sorry for him but she thought it's really funny to saw Allen in that way so she laughed with him, too. When the pair was already in the cafeteria, they both went to Jerry to have him their orders. When their order is up, they both walked towards a table and sat on a chair. They continued talking, chatting and laughing about things.

_Why is it that everytime I'm with Lavi, I- I feel, I feel comfortable, I feel safe with him. _Lenalee suddenly thought to herself while staring at his red haired comrade who is grinning widely. More thoughts came up to her mind as she looked down the table. She was staring at it. _He always makes me laugh and everytime I'm down, he tries to comfort me with all his best. And- _Lenalee's thoughts were cut off when Lavi seemed to noticed her that she became silent. He shook her shoulders that caused Lenalee to snap back to reality.

"Lenalee!" Lavi called her.

"Eh?" Was all she could say. Lavi sighed as he looked straight in her amethyst eyes. They stared at each other for seconds when they were suddenly interrupted by someone who called out their names.

"Lenalee! Lavi!" It was Allen. He waved his hand at them then smiled.

"Hi Allen!" Lenalee said happily.

"Oi, Moyashi! What's up?" Lavi exclaimed and Allen gave him a glare. "Oi! Don't call me Moyashi. I have a name, ALLEN!" He yelled out.

"Whatever you say, Moyashi!" Lavi teased him again. Lenalee was now laughing very hard because watching the two fighting like three- year old kids, is really very funny. When Allen got really pissed off, Lenalee got worried on what might happen so she stopped the two immediately.

"Guys! Stop it already. Allen! Lavi!" Lenalee yelled at them. The two stopped, looking a bit shocked and sat on their chairs. Lenalee also sat down.

"Damn! I almost forgot! Komui asked me to tell you that you two will have a mission. He also said that you should ask him about the other informations about the mission."

"Lavi, we should go to Nii-san now. Maybe he's waiting for us." Lenalee exclaimed.

"Oh right. But, do we have to hurry?" Lavi said with a wide grin. Lenalee hurriedly stood up and rolled her eyes at Lavi.

"Allen- kun, we have to go now. We'll just see you later." Lenalee said and pulled Lavi on his arm.

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

"Bye, Moyashi!"

"It's Allen!"

"Okay, whatever. He said grinning widely while waving has hand while being pulled by Lenalee. They made their way to Komui's office, when Lavi accidentally tirpped off beacuse Lenalee was almost running fast.

"Eh, Wait Lenalee." Lavi exclaimed at her. "Couldn't you slow down a bit?"

"Oops! Sorry." Lenalee giggled.

OKAY! So Chapter 1 is finished, Guys! And I know you didn't like it, right? It's a little boring and short. I rushed doing this 'cause I'm a little sick. I just wrote this idea down so I wouldn't forget. Haha!

So, in chapter 2, Lavi and Lenalee will have their mission now. And because of that, many things will happen to them, even developing feelings for each other! 3 You should wait for this. And, I will apologize now If the next chapter will come out so long. Sorry! T_T

But, I hope you like this one. And thanks for reading anyway! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so chapter 2 is up guys! I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT TOOK ME A REALLY LONG TIME TO UPDATE THIS AGAIN! I'm really sorry... it's just that the last few days are my exams and I needed to study. I'm just really busy during those days.**

**But now that it's over, here is the chapter 2 of my story A MISSION TO REMEMBER. I hope you liked the first one.**

**Note: I'm not updating for chapter 3 until I got more reviews for this chapter… Okay…?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man and the characters mentioned in the story. But this is my idea. :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**(Chapter 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The two continued walking down the hall. Only silence can be heard between them as they walked nearer and nearer to Komui's. Lavi suddenly felt uncomfortable of the silence. He shrugged his shoulders and started stating his words.**

**"So Lenalee, where do you think our mission will be? If you only knew."**

**"Eh, I don't have an idea Lavi. But if I will be the one to choose, I'd like it to be in Paris, France." She replied as her eyes glittered with glee. Lavi smirked when he saw her reaction.**

**"Paris, eh. But-" He was cut off by Lenalee who exclaimed immediately.**

**"You know, the fancy restaurants, nice weather, the incredible Eifell Tower, famous tourist spots and so much wonderful places there!" Lavi was surprised by her sudden action. '**_**Maybe she really wanted to go to Paris', **_**he thought to himself and made a wide grin. Lenalee realized her sudden action and her cheeks turned into a pink tint.**

"**S-sorry. I- I just couldn't help myself, haha." She apologized, looking away trying to hide her blush.. Lavi smiled cheekily and patted her head.**

"**I-It's alright, I understand. " Lavi said with a warm smile and looked at their way again, putting his arm to his side. "But, it looks like you only wanted to go there for vacation or a trip."**

"**Eh? Haha… If only we have some free time, I would really love to visit that place." Lenalee felt disappointed, so she shook her head.**

"**You know, we should visit there sometimes." He said to her looking straight on their way. Lenalee blinked when he heard him say.**

"**Huh? But, I know you know how busy we are. We didn't have time having vacations." Lenalee said back to him.**

"**Maybe you can convince you Komui about this. If you're the one who wanted it, he'll give it to you as fast as he could, right?" He laughed a bit after saying his words.**

**Lenalee turned and looked at him. She just stared at his red-haired comrade while making her way. Lenalee looked down at her feet, then looked up, turning her head around and realized that they were now just mere meters away from her Nii-san's office.**

"**Eh, we're here now." Lenalee said and they both entered the room.**

* * *

"**Okay... I want you two to go in a town, near was a very mysterious forest. People are saying that deep in that forest, mysteries were left unsolved."**

**Komui told Lavi and Lenalee while sipping his coffee. He just woken up from his sleep, in the middle of mountains of paper works he had never done. Lenalee was a bit surprised that her brother managed to sleep even though he had a lot of jobs to be done. She giggled a little.**

"**The son of one of the town's richest family had gone through that forest. He went missing for two weeks. While he was missing, news spread that they had encountered akuma attacks through the whole town."**

**Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other 'cause of Komui's story. He then continued.**

"**They ordered a group of people to look for their missing son. But as it seems, those people too, were missing."**

**Lenalee looked down and felt sad about what she heard. To her surprise, Lavi tapped her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile that cheered her up a little. She smiled back at him. Komui went speaking again.**

"**It might be because of an innocence there that creepy things started happening there. I want you to investigate the area." He said. When Lavi and Lenalee were about to leave the room, Komui added.**

"**Lavi, I want my Lenalee to be safe during the mission. When she came back with bruises, injuries or just a little scratch, I'M GONNA HAVE ALL OF MY KOMURINS TO TORTURE YOU BADLY, AND SLICE YOU TO PIECES UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD." Komui said with an evil grin with dark auras around him. Lenalee sweat-dropped.**

**Lavi shivered down to his spine and he turned pale on what Komui just told him. Lenalee scolded her older brother on threatening Lavi like that.**

"**LENALEEEE! HOW COULD YOU TELL THAT TO YOUR LOVING BROTHER? WAHHH!"**

**After that, Lavi and Lenalee departed the room.**

* * *

"**Lavi, I'm really sorry about my brother. He's just so protective of me, I- I hope you'd understand… Haha!"**

**Lavi, still looking a bit pale just laughed with her. They continued walking down the halls with silence.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yesss! Chapter 2 is finally finished! I hope you liked it.**

**I know it's short because I'm really busy studying… I just really wanted to finish chapter 2… it's been weeks since I first updated this story… And, I might not update for the chapter 3 because it's now our semester break… and I might go to our province and stay there for a week. Note: There's no internet connection there… so sad. But I will try…**

**Hope you liked this one… and Please Please Please review!  
And THANKS FOR READING THIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! I'm really very sorry for letting you guys wait for this long! I'm just really busy the last days. I'm really sorry…

But, this is it, my chapter 3 for my story entitled **A MISSION TO REMEMBER. **Yippee! Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapters, and those who listed it as their favorite story!

I Hope You Like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man and the characters mentioned here…

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

The train whistled noisily as the passengers went in and out of it. The weather is so fine that the train station is almost full because it's a good time to travel. Lavi and Lenalee were walking at the train station that the huge number of people made them difficult to go inside the train. And Lenalee somehow noticed how Lavi shielded her from all those people. Her cheeks turned pink. But, she was thankful that Lavi's mind was on those people that he didn't saw Lenalee blushing because of him.

As the two got into their seats, they both gave out a sigh. They sat in the opposite direction, facing each other. They were silent for a moment before Lavi suddenly talked.

"There are too much people out there, huh." Lavi said while he crossing his legs, putting his hands behind his head, and sat into a very comfortable position. He then grinned at her. Lenalee just nodded and smiled. She looked down to her feet. They became quiet again. Lavi noticed how quiet she was, became curious and immediately asked her.

"Lenalee… you're so quiet today. Do you have a problem? Is something bothering you?" Lavi looked very worried. "We can talk about it, I'll help you." He is now close to Lenalee, leaning in front of her.

Lenalee blinked and got surprised on how Lavi worried about her. Lenalee then smiled. "No, Lavi. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just- I didn't sleep well last, that's all." Lenalee told him. He's still not convinced. "You sure you're fine? You could tell me about it." Lavi was forcing her to tell him the reason. He was very worried for her.

_If you only knew Lavi… you're the reason I didn't sleep well last night! I kept thinking of you that every time I close my eyes, you're face would just pop into my mind! If only I could tell you about it… Lavi, I love you! I love you with all my heart._

Lenalee thought in her mind. Lavi became silent while Lenalee was thinking very hard, remembering all the things happened last night. She became slightly annoyed while trying to remember.

After a few minutes, Lenalee came back to herself and noticed Lavi. He is already asleep. His bandana slid from his forehead down to his face, covering it. Lenalee sighed and thought…

_What was that? I should be the one sleeping because of last night but, he got first to go to sleep. But, maybe he's also a bit tired… oh well, I'll just look after him. _Lenalee let out a sigh and moved nearer the window and admired the view.

After more minutes, Lenalee noticed that Lavi's bandana fell from his face to his neck. She saw it and stared at him.

"Huh… Lavi is already asleep. He looks so-so-so…" Lenalee felt her cheeks heated up while staring at her red- haired comrade in front of her.

"_La-Lavi is really so cute and handsome and… he's so perfect! He looks so peaceful."_

Lenalee stared at him for a while and noticed that Lavi suddenly look disturbed. Lenalee covered her mouth with both of her hands, thinking that she is the reason. After a few seconds, Lavi finally looked peaceful again. Lenalee gave out a sigh from her lips. She heard a soft moan. It was Lavi. Lenalee's face heated up again when she Lavi saying her name twice and suddenly, he smiled.

"He must be dreaming… about me?!"

**In Lavi's Dream**

_It was dark, too dark that I cannot even saw where I am. I stretched my hand in front of me to know if there is something in front of me. But, there's none. I took a step forward, another, and another, slowly. I called for anyone, someone, but no one is there. I felt something wet on my feet. I just did not mind it and continued walking. _

_I was surprised when I suddenly fell on the water. It is like I'm at the sea. I reached my hand to breath water. I tried reaching the surface, but I can't. There some force pulling me. Pulling me to go deeper. I'm drowning, I needed to breath. I shouted for help. But there's no one to help me._

_This is it, the last day of my life. I remembered all my loved ones, my friends. All those who treated me as part of their family. Allen, Yu, Bookman, and of course, the girl of my dreams, Lenalee. I had always loved her since the day I first saw her. She's the only girl I saw to e perfect. If only… If only I told her about my feelings. But now, it's my end._

_I decided to close my eyes because I know I am now lacking of air. But when I was about to close my eye, I heard a voice, like a voice of an angel. Suddenly, a hand pulled me upwards, getting me out of the water. _

_The next thing I knew is I'm at the seashore. I breathed heavily and gasped for air and got choked of the salty water. Then, I heard a sniff in front of me. I looked and saw her, Lenalee. She's crying. She is wiping her tears but her tears cannot stop from flowing. She ran towards me and kneeled down. She looked at me straight in my eye. She suddenly hugged me tight. Lenalee's chin is on my shoulder and I also hugged her back. It's like we didn't want this moment to end. No one wants to let go. She said my name many times in a tone my ears loved to hear. I held the strands of her hair and smelled it. It smells like lavender. I was surprised when I felt Lenalee hugging me tighter. _

_Lenalee pulled away and stared deeply at me. Tears are still in her eyes that she cannot stop. I smiled at her and wiped all those tears away. Slowly, she cupped my cheek with her both hands and slowly, leaning more closely to me. Our noses were almost touching each other. When our lips were about to touch, I suddenly…_

_._

_._

_._

**End of Chapter 3**

Another chapter is finished. I'll apologize again for updating this for so long… What can you say about this? Do you already know what was about to happen?

Please review and I hope you liked it!


End file.
